Tusk
Tusk was originally born with his mother Nana and father Francisco. He also lived with his 5 sisters and 2 brothers. After a tragic car crash one day, Nana heard his brothers Jinx and Badger one day by the accident because they were curious to find out what happened. They began to sniff the area around them smelling all the toxic fumes and the flames from the crash. Nana ran over and grabbed both pups by the ears and smacked them. She said "What the hell are you doing by those broken cars?" Jinx replied by saying that they heard a loud boom and wanted to investigate cause' that's what puppies do. Nana grabbed them by the ears and threw them at Francisco. Nana started running but she was caught on a broken front end of the crashed car the flames were sizzling, she was scared to death but also had that look of relief in her eyes. Badger then stepped on top of Jinx's tail and said "This is all your fault, stupid brother! Now Nana is stuck over there because of your actions!" *Badger growled* "My actions, it was your idea you you... jerk!" *Jinx growled back* "Well I don't wanna be your friend anymore!" *Badger hesitated* "Fine... then I won't... be your friend either!" *Jinx smirked and shook Badger's paw* "From now on we will never see or speak to each-other again for the rest of our lives, agree?" *Badger shook Jinx's paw in agreement* So I was born in a back alley with my family and as you heard Nana died because of my stupid brothers Jinx and Badger's antics. I laughed as they were in this argumentative that would only last a day and I was right. They missed each other so much the next day they came back to each other. Ha ha chew on that! Ok to move back on my end of the story, that meant I could only live with my sisters (that weren't fully developed)and my two idiot brothers that I hated now that they made Nana do a sacrifice for their stupid life. I'm still so pissed at them, but I'll keep it calm just this once. But happy news, 12 months later 2 of my sisters were born Judy and Fiona, they were so adorable. I thought I only wanted sisters and decided to be savage enough to drown my dumb brothers, yep I know what your thinking picking them up when they were sleeping and throwing them in the ocean, wait or was it a sea? Doesn't matter anyways, there dead. I know I know just say that I was savage at a young age go ahead I don't care! Then 3 months later the other 3 of my sisters were born Lana, Luan and Luna (little Loud House reference there). So yeah we lived happily with my dad and five sisters, and I did get revenge on my brothers so that was good. Besides the fact that they didn't even seem to care! Tusk is a young beagle-dachshund mix, he has black fur with blotches of a caramel type color all over his body and ears. He appears to have black eyes but they are actually brown. If I could be any type of pup when I grow up I would be I hunting police dog, ooh like you know how bloodhounds do it. I wanna do something like that! These are the catchphrases Tusk might say if he were in the PAW Patrol: * "Don't wake me up!" * "Go away!" * "Ha Ha Ha!" * "I feel to be the greatest..." "The greatest alive" * "Strong John, I mean Tusk coming through!" * "I'll save him/her/it/them with my super strength!" * "Oh yeah party! Grab those bones and water or whatever and let's party like it's our last day on Earth!" * "I'm better than the both (or all) of you combined!" * "Super Strength!" This is Tusk's official gallery, so if you have an fan art you want to add of him just put it below in this gallery! Have fun, and be as creative as you can be!